Lord Beerus Vs. Wreck-It Ralph
Lord Beerus Vs. Wreck-It Ralph is Episode 12 of Desert Croc's One Minute Meeles. In the episode, we see Lord Beerus from the Dragon Ball Z series go up against the Disney character Wreck-It Ralph. Description Destruction! That's what these two combatants have in mind. Will Lord Beerus be dethroned by Ralph as the God of Destruction or will he keep his title? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Niceland Ralph had finished his work after a game of Fix-It Felix Jr. and had reached the dump, ready to go to bed when he saw Beerus standing there. "What video game charater are you?" Ralph asked. "I don't think I've seen you before." "I am the God of Destruction Beerus." He replied. "I have come to destroy your world to maintain balance." Ralph got cross. "Hey look buddy, this is my home and as long as I am around, I won't let anyone destroy it!" "Then I'll have to exterminate you first." Beerus responded. "Bring it on!" GET READY FOR SOME MAYHEM! FIGHT! Ralph moved forward and swung his fist at Beerus, but the attack was easily dodged. Ralph tried to hit him again but Beerus dodged once more. Ralph tried to hit Beerus again numerous times but all attacks were dodged. Beerus made his move and kicked Ralph in the stomach repeatedly. Beerus then used his tail to whack Ralph into a pile of bricks. As Ralph emerged from the bricks, Beerus flew forward and threw a straight punch, but Ralph blocked it with his huge fists. Ralph saw an opening and started punching Beerus hard in the face. The final punch sent Beerus into the air. Beerus stopped in midair using his flight powers and began to levitate. Beerus fired some energy bullets at Ralph, all of which hit him directly. He fired some more but Ralph blocked them this time. He then started running while dodging them all and jumped up in the air. He then grabbed Beerus and performed a piledriver that slammed him into the ground. Ralph picked up Beerus by the head and punched him in the face a handful of times but Beerus was able to get free of Ralph's grip. He flicked ralph in the face and he was sent was knocked away at a rapid speed. Beerus flew after Ralph and grabbed him by the neck. Beerus flew through the Niceland building while holding Ralph in front of him, inflicting massive damage to Ralph. Beerus then threw Ralph at the ground. Once Ralph got up, he pulled a massive rock from the ground and threw it at Beerus. Beerus got hit by the land mass and it broke into millions of pieces, causing Beerus to spin round in the air, Beerus, however, quickly stopped spinning. He was shown to have taken barely any damage at all. "H-How?" Ralph questioned. "I am a god," Beerus answered, "you can do nothing to stop me!" Beerus fired a ki blast from his hand at Ralph. The blast hit him directly, tearing straight through him and hitting the ground. Once that happened, all of Niceland blew up. K.O.! Beerus flew away from the explosion. "That was all? Boring!" Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees